The Parkers Journey
by thestoryteller217
Summary: Set after the events of the clone saga we follow Jessica as she struggles to find her new place in the world. What will the other clones do? Where will she find herself? And will Peter help her?


The warehouse she found herself in was familiar…. Comforting even, it immediately relaxed her rapidly beating heart and she blew out a gentle sigh of relief as she landed on her feet gracefully and walked across the slightly tilted metal roof. She carefully stepped over the gapping holes in the roof using her six senses to keep her out of danger, as she allowed her self to get lost in her jumbled thoughts. The girl paused and took a deep shaky breath trying to resist the barrage of memories that threatened to launch them selves through her head, if they did she might scream and then some one would come looking for her when all she wanted was space. It was a constant battle in her mind almost as if her brain was constantly trying to decide which personality and truth it wanted to live in. One minute she would be fine and stable then a certain smell or some thing he specifically remembered would break the rocky mental damn that was holding her pre-birth memories back. They would crash against her frail mental state battering against her will and trying to tempt her into turning into a sniveling coward or even worse melting her brain.

But then again such was the life of the girl known as "Spider-Woman"

She had swung past the Baxter building first before moving on to the Parker home and then near Tony Stark's building/ monument. The Baxter building and all of it's scientific equipment may have been the most tempting place to go to but if she remembered Johnny Storm A.K.A The Human Torch correctly (not that she had ever even MET the guy) he would probably hit on her and that was just way to much for the clone to handle.

The Clone

The name made her shudder and caused her to pull off the mask that completed her costume and throw it into the shadows. She felt fresh pain bubbling out of her heart and into her soul and bit her lip to stop the assault of tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She could feel a mental panic attack coming on so she began to breathe slowly in an attempt to calm her body down.

"_Clones what the hell where they thinking?"_ She thought as she sat down on a broken beam, she didn't have the answers so instead she looked up and around at the warehouse where the night had started, it seemed surreal that just a few hours ago P….. Spider-man had attacked her here that of course kick started the entire nights festivities and resulted in both of them laying the smack down on one "Dock Ock". The though brought a smile to her face and she was partly glad that some type of justice had been wrought out of the situation. The man was pure evil and he deserved nothing less than a long life in a prison cell.

Peter deserved that much at least

Peter Benjamin Parker, Spidey, Web Head all names that brought emotions and feelings to her she should not even have in the first place. Thinking about him was to hard because she still distinctly remembered being Peter Benjamin Parker and had all his memories. She still remembered his entire password for his computer, what he used as the formula for web fluid, even the embarrassing secret he had in sixth grade! How could she think how could she even figure any thing out if she wasn't her self and was Peter!

The tears started and she angrily punched the floor as a sob racked through her body. They had made her! Created her in a test tube and then poked and prodded at her until she had escaped from them, they made a mockery of science and life turning her into some thing twisted and in the end wrong. Yet she did not feel wrong she felt real…. Like a person, she felt the blood flowing through her body she felt her heart beating and though she was a creation of science she felt her soul as if it was some thing the universe had created.

She was Peter Parker but she felt as if she might be

Jessica

If given the chance…..

**Jessica A.K.A **

**Spider-Woman**

Her spider sense buzzed causing her to jump out of her internal angst ridden monologue and hurriedly shoot out a web strand, it caught on her mask and she pulled it to her securing it seconds before the door to the roof burst open and five S.H.I.E.L.D agents burst in. She tried her best to ignore the energy riffles being brought up in her direction and instead rose and brought her hands up in a simple sign of surrender, her mind acting on its own accord brought up a science report that Peter Parker had read when first starting out as a super hero. The Riffles were Stark issued and fired a highly specific plasma beam that was meant to temporarily suppress super powers and knock the assailant out, she knew they took exactly 1 second to fire and then five seconds to recharge. Peter Parker knew the information but never used it and preferred a more "free style" attitude then she did, she could dodge the beams and make her escape but Spider-Woman had resigned herself to her fate before she had even landed in the warehouse. Eventually S.H.I.E.L.D would capture her and it would go far better if she complied instead of making them work for it.

"Stand down" A familiar gruff voice said and all of the soldiers slowly lowered their plasma riffles but kept them loosely trained on her. Nick Fury walked in causing Spider-Woman to experience a host of weird memories and feelings, on the one hand there was Peter who as much as he complained looked up to Nick Fury and idolized him (albeit in his own snarky way), of course there was also the anger with how he had reacted to this entire situation as well as her own new feelings towards him. She finally decided to settle on her own feels and she glared at him inside of her mask.

"Can't you just leave me be Fury?" She asked her voice exasperated and tired "I'm having enough trouble with this whole mess without having guns being pointed at me" She said pointing at her own body before pointing at the soldiers.

"Kid you can put your hands down" Fury said his gruff voice loosing some of its steel "I know I handled this night poorly and I'm sorry for that" He said before turning to the soldiers and glaring, every one got the message and quickly turned going outside to go secure the perimeter and forget that their leader had ever even known the words I and Sorry.

Spider-Woman was glad she had put on the mask before he came in because the shocked expression she had on would have made him very amused. She knew or at least Peter knew that Nick Fury was a good guy at heart but Spider- Woman had no idea what he was going to do about her unique situation. She was a clone and technically that made her an abomination and highly illegal.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Spider-Woman finally asked resigning herself to whatever Fury had in store, she had to take a leap of faith and trust that P….. She would find a place in this world. Fury didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just kill her (at least she was hopping he wasn't) if she was lucky she would come out of this just fine.

"For now I want you to come with me to the Triskelion and allow my scientist to check you out" Fury said gently "We can run some test on you and clear you after we make sure your stable then you can decide what you want to do with your life" Fury said before pausing "Though I hear Stark had an idea he thought you might enjoy"

"_Stark"_ She thought as her mind filled with memories and information on him, she took a deep breathed and pushed the massive head ache she was beginning to feel at bay for a few more hours. She realized Fury was trying give him-er HER a show of faith but the events of the night were still fresh in her mind and she wasn't sure she could trust him.

"Relax and don't be such a worry wart" A voice inside of her mind said gently, she frowned trying to remember who it was. It only took her a few minutes to realize it was Uncle Bens voice, the memory it belonged to was one of Peters but she gave a soft smile as she remembered his warm eyes studying Peter. She wasn't his niece but the memory was enough to calm her and still her racing heart.

"I think" She said taking a deep albeit shaky breath "that it's the best option thanks Fury"

"No problem" Fury said his feature softening as he gave her a rare smile "By the way Spider-Woman is getting kind of old did you ever get a name at the zoo?" He asked as he walked over to the door and opened it for her.

"Yeah" She said walking over to him "They called me Jessica and since it's the only things that's just mine I decided to keep it" She said shrugging before stepping out of the door and into her new life.

Whatever it might be


End file.
